narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akausagi Heiwajima
Akausagi (赤兎 平和島, Heiwajima Akausagi) is a kunoichi of Sunagakure. She is also Akahime's personal trainer. Background Akausagi lost her team while on a mission. She hid away in a small cave until a man in a black coat helped her to Sunagakure ,safely. She thanked him and asked for his name. The man didn't anwser, instead, he bowed and went on his way. After that, Akausagi had traveled alot, trieing to find the man, but never did. She promied to herself to help people just like he did. Personality Akausagi is very playful girl, wanting to have fun and do things. She doesn't like to sit and do nothing, she wants to trevel and do things. But she does like training, mostly with Akahime. Akausagi told her to be on her toes at all-time in a fight, this shows that she is wants to help Akahime be a better ninja. Akausagi doesn't get mad unless someone talks down her or thinks shes to weak, She'll smile and laugh then she'll punch them or go wild. Then will go back to her "normal" self. Akahime called her the "Rabid Rabbit Aka", after she told down three men. She cleaned herself off and asked to keep going, while she stood there amazed. Akausagi doesn't think be scaerd of spirits when seeing them. Appearance Akausagi has ginger, orange hair that is a her shoulders with two ponytails in the side. She has that right eye cover with her hair. She has fair skin with freckles. She has brown eyes and small eyebrows, like Akahime. She wears a light brown poncho, with dark brown strips going down to the middle of it. She also has a black, long sleeved trutleneck, with a brown belt going sideways. She has dark gray pants that go to her knees and on the rest of her legs she has wraps around it with open-toe, black sandles. Abilities Akausagi is a skilled kunoichi, Akahime noticed this while training with her. She can see her opponents attack before they do it, but can only tell if the opponent is slower then her. Ninjutsu The Heiwajima Clan can summon animal, She uses them for informtion or messages. She doesn't use them in battle. Akausagi can summon a two animals; dogs and rabbits, but not at the same time. Medical Ninjutsu Akausagi, uses Mystical Palm Technique, but it takes longer for her to heal if she does focus on it. Trivia *Akausagi is a kanji character, Aka which means "red", and a name, Usagi, a Japanese term meaning "rabbit". So her name means "Red Rabbit". And Heiwajima is translated to "Peaceful Island". It is also the same last name as Shizuo Heiwajima, From Durarara. *Akausagi's hobbies are training with Akahime and playing with animals. *Akausagi is an Vegetarian. *Akausagi's favourite food are Carrots and Cucumbers, *Akausagi's least favourite food is an Avocado and any meat. Reference Akausagi is mine. ( WhatRHumanz & Sarkat-chan are both me :D) Akausagi is not on my Deviant Art, Sarkat-chan. :3 Category:DRAFT